You Only Belong To Us
by Crystalbutterfly04
Summary: Sakura was left with no choice but to join Orochimaru. But they will never give up until they have their precious Cherry Blossom back.


**I only put SakuraxAkatsuki as general since it would focus on them. But you could also SUGGEST a main pairing for the story ;)**

**A/N: There will also be fight scenes in future chapters. But please bear with me because I'm not so good at those types of scenes so it might be simple. And…I'm not really good at their techniques so I might made some simple techniques of my own and original techniques from the anime itself although I would not include the name. **

**The story would be mostly on Sakura's POV but I may change that, I'll just give you a hint when it would change ;) Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Summary: Sakura was left with no choice but to join Orochimaru. But they will never give up until they have their precious Cherry Blossom back.**

* * *

><p><strong>You Only Belong to Us<strong>

I made my way through the thick forest. This would be my first mission since I left the Akatsuki almost two weeks ago and I'm quite surprised that Orochimaru let me handle this since I'm not yet used with this curse seal he gave me. It is a simple mission though, I just have to kill a spy that is about to leak out information about our base.

This is the first time I came out of the base. Ever since I joined Orochimaru, I've only been in my room, the training room, and the room where Kabuto performs his freaky experiments. I already met my new team, the Sound 5. Orochimaru said I would be perfect for the team since they don't have any medic nin. I've been practicing with them for a while, though I still feel their cold treatment to me, except for Kimimaro, he seems a kind guy though he's too quiet sometimes like Sasuke. Speaking of Sasuke, Orochimaru said he is in a mission, but I really don't care, in fact I'm happy that I'm not seeing his face.

_(Flashback)_

"_Pein! Sakura is bitten!" Deidara is carrying me in his arms and made a dash into my room. He carefully placed me on my bed as the other members rush in to see my situation._

_I bit the ends of my sheets as the pain continues to shot in my body. I closed my eyes and my hand remained on my right neck where that bastard bit me. This probably how Sasuke felt that day._

"_How did this happen?" Pein said with such venom in his voice as he grabbed Deidara by the collar of his shirt and push him against the wall. Konan came beside me and tried easing the pain._

_Deidara tried his best to explain everything even though he's totally afraid of what's happening to me and what will happen to him if Pein is not satisfied with his answers. Fortunately Pein released him from his grip and walk towards me._

_(Flashback within a flashback) _

_I was sent in a mission with Deidara for some negotiations involving the gang. The mission went well until we were ambushed by ninjas. They were easy to beat but they're in a great number. Deidara was separated from me as I fight off a dozen of them. We honestly don't know who sent them so we just decided to continue beating the crap out of them until we can interrogate them._

_I finished my last opponent when I felt his presence, Orochimaru. I quickly threw a kunai at his direction, which he easily evaded. He dodged every chakra filled punches and kicks I gave him. I asked him why he was there though he refused to give me an answer. _

"_You are, indeed, of equal power with Tsunade. Although you still need more training. And…I can give you that." My eyes widened with realization of why he is here. The thought me turning into one of his pawns disgusts me. _

"_I would never join you!" I spat. I see him plaster a wicked grin that only made me destroy his face. I charged again and this time put more force in my attack. I was finally able to hit him in the stomach and that send him flying across the field. _

_I was about to run and finish him when I was paralyzed on the spot. I stare with horror as a large snake wrapped around my legs. I was in panic, the snake made its way up to my body. And that is when I felt Orochimaru standing behind me. I tried to move away from him but the snake only tightened its body around me. He then grabbed my shoulders and bit me on the neck. I let out a bloody scream as I felt the pain. _

_I heard Deidara screaming my name as he run towards my direction, but it was too late, Orochimaru was gone and I was left in the middle of the field curling in pain. _

_(End of flashback within a flashback) _

_Pein commanded the rest to leave the room. As soon as there was enough space to work on, Pein quickly performed a sealing jutsu similar to what Kakashi did to Sasuke. He lifted me from the floor where he performed the seal and set me on the bed. _

_He brushed few strands of hair away from my face before he gave me a kiss on the forehead, "Rest." He then left me alone. I can hear him shouting at them not to bother me or else they would be dead. I decided to follow his advice and closed my eyes, forcing my brain to forget everything._

_(End of flashback)_

I felt sad as I remember that. It was the start of my problem with the rest. Wait, scratch that. My problem with Akatsuki started when a girl, named Yuna, joined a month before I was bitten. We seem to get along in the beginning but that was until important scrolls started to go missing and our missions either cancelled or sabotage. Eventually I found out that it was Yuna.

_(Flashback)_

"_Believe me! I saw her talking to Orochimaru!" I pointed at Yuna._

"_Enough!" Pein commanded and turned to her with a questioning look._

"_I do not know what she is talking about" she said as she put on her innocent face. I so want to rip her apart but Itachi blocked my path._

"_Don't tell me you believe her?" He only stared at me in reply._

"_Sakura calm down." Konan told me with great concern._

"_**Come to think of it, you are the one bitten by Orochimaru**__" Zetsu's dark side accused._

"_Are you telling me that I am the traitor?" _

_They all looked at my direction. I could not believe them! I've been with them for more than a year and I'm sure we all grew close to each other. And now they look at me as if I'm an enemy?_

"_Sakura, show us your room." I tried to defend myself but Pein and the others were already inside my room. I was pretty damn hurt by now. It only proved how they never trusted me. Kisame, Hidan, and Kakuzu began searching my room._

"_..Pein…" Everyone turned at to Kisame who's holding a scroll. _

"_I didn't know anything! I'm sure this was done by her! I swe…" Pein slapped me with so much force that I fell on the ground. By now, I started to cry._

"_I…" I tried to speak but it was too hard to find the right words. _

"_I am disappointed with you." Pein looked at me with so much anger that I have never seen before._

"_Pein, you might be over reacting" Konan tried to defend me. But he did not listen to her._

"_Sakura you are to stay in your room until we find the right punishment for you. Once you try to do something we won't like, I will not hesitate to kill you." _

_And they all left the room, with Konan sparing a last sad glance at me. I cried all night. After I thought I've found the perfect place where I'll be happy, why does everything end up in a disaster? _

_(End of flashback) _

I manage to escape, but I left a note before I leave simply saying that I thank them for adopting me after I left Konoha. Eventually they found out the truth a few days after I left and killed her, served that bitch. And I also heard that they want me back.

But I already decided that since they see me as a traitor, I will live to that reputation. That is why I ended up going to Orochimaru. I was bound to end up there anyway because of the seal. And from then on I promised to myself that I will turn my back to them like how they turned their backs on me. I will forget everything that connected me to them.

In just a week, they had turned me into a heartless monster. I do not care anymore. Even though I am a medic nin, I did not falter to kill anyone I was ordered to by Orochimaru during our trainings. My heart was filled with sadness and hatred that it was enough to erase all concern about them.

Funny thing though, I might encounter them in this mission. I stopped at a tree branch and hid myself from view while I wait for the target. I want to finish this as fast as possible to avoid any complications.

After a few minutes though, my target, or rather targets came. I placed my hand on my sword, yep, like the one that Sasuke has, and prepared to finish my mission. They didn't tell me that there would be three of them. I wasted no time and left my hiding spot. I landed behind one of them. He jerked out by my sudden appearance. I sliced his throat with my sword before he could scream for help. Blood flowed out through the wound. Unfortunately though, I did not cut deep enough.

"..ck…k…" the guy tried to speak.

"Shut up. Just die!" I shouted as I stabbed him in the heart. The other two just look at me with fear in their eyes but they managed to put up a battle stance. I looked at them with an evil grin on my face. _Good. _I really feel like killing now because I remembered the Akatsuki.

I hope they will be able to put up a fight. "Do not disappoint me" I said out loud. I saw them shiver before they run towards me to attack me.

I easily dodged their attacks. I should have guessed this. They're just low level ninjas anyway. I swished my sword and slashed the body of the other nin. He fell, lifeless on the ground. Now, blood splatter was visible on me. But I don't mind. _Two down, one more to go._

The last one was shaking. I doubt that he would even survive another minute without passing out. "Please, spare me! I will never betray Orochimaru-sama again!" he begged.

A loud sigh escaped my lips, "I said don't disappoint me." _Slash. _I didn't give him any time to speak, knowing that he will only tell worthless things.

I placed my sword back to its scabbard seeing that my work here is done. Suddenly I felt familiar chakras behind me. A smirk crawled to my face as I realized who they are. They saw everything. I want them to realize that they made me do this and that I am not the same cherry blossom they used to have.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm very sorry about that flashback within a flashback. I know that it's confusing but I was already halfway through the story, and since I'm too lazy to retype everything I decided to just add it that way. **


End file.
